


Jesse McCree x Male Reader kinktober!

by orphan_account



Category: overwatch
Genre: Bottom!McCree, Kinktober, Kinky, Lemon, M/M, Sex, Smut, male reader - Freeform, mlm, reader - Freeform, top!mccree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-21 01:36:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21066629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I wanted to do kinktober with Jesse McCree and this is with a male reader so my gay ass can read this as well.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I forgot about kinktober until I was reading some works lmao so sorry this was like,,,after a few days  
I might post the last few weeks/days as bonus chapters :)

**DAY: 17 - against the wall**

**Top McCree/Bottom Reader**

You had no idea how it started like this. You were just arguing with Jesse for not being careful.

He came back from a mission and you learned from Mercy he ended up getting his arm blown off. He had bandages on the stub where his arm was.

You two were angry, clearly frustrated from everything that has been going on. Yet you took it out on each other. And one by one. Clothing came off. You can’t remember why. You don’t remember kissing him so roughly, bringing him closer to you.

Yet here you are butt naked making out with the stupid cowboy you were yelling at earlier. He has you pinned against a wall. It was slightly uncomfortable since well, you were fully naked.

You grind against him, moaning into the kiss as you want more attention down there.

Jesse gripped onto you. Moving down to start leaving dark hickies on your next. Sucking and biting onto you. He brought your legs up, moving them around him before slamming into you.

No prep, no patience, nothing. Straight up pounded into you. You gasped really loudly, letting out a pained moaned. Oh you knew this was gonna hurt like hell, but for some reason this turned you on more.

You moved to grip his shoulders as he kept pounding into you. He seemed like he was never gonna stop. You were a mess. Against a wall with the stupid cowboy about to rip your ass. You loved it. You loved every minute of it. What a mess you were.

You ran you nails down his back, leaving red marks. Moving to run them down his arm, before remembering the bandages. You frowned slightly. Was he frustrated because of his arm? Was he like this because the loss of his arm? You couldn’t think. So much was happening at this moment in time. You began moaning louder, the feeling becoming unbearable. It was so much, the feeling down there began to tighten to much. You bringing and arm down to jack yourself as you soon came. A slight scream let out as your high was finished. You kept gasping for air. McCree was not finished yet. He rode out your orgasm before he finished out if you. What a modest man.

You grabbed Jesse’s face. He seemed to feel slight guilt. You gave him a soft kiss. Kissing him all over his body and holding him dear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS KINDA SAD IK I’m emo


	2. yes sir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> haha bottom mccree

**DAY 18 : DADDY/SIR KINK**

**Bottom!Jesse McCree / Top!Reader**

  
Work was tiring. You hated every minute of it. Especially now that you have to deal with meetings more and more. So boring!

”Jesse! I’m home!” You called out, taking off your shoes and closing the door.

”Jesse?” You called out again.

”Bedroom!” He yelled out. Ah. He must be planning something. You can tell. Opening the bedroom door you are greeted by Jesse, with thigh highs, garters and panties. You rose a brow at it.

”S-Sorry this is too much I just thought- Well- You’ve been busy these past few weeks so maybe we can have some...you know...alone time just between us and everything...” He began mumbling. You smirked and kissed him.

”Thank you Jesse...” You hummed as you began to kiss his collar bone, sucking onto it leaving pink marks on his skin. Grinding your clothes groin against his. His panties are wet now. Nice.

You chuckled and moved to face him.

”What a beautiful boy...” You hummed. You pinned his body against the bed, taking off your shirt. Jesse reached out and began to touch your body. Boy do you love this man. He was so gentle. So patient. Sometimes. He trailed his hands down to your belt. He struggled to take it off, but it was off and thrown somewhere in the room. He sat up, unbuttoning your pants. You swore you saw him drool.

”Now be patient boy...” You hummed as you ran your hand through his hair.

”Yes sir...” He hummed as he took your length out. You gave out a small groan as he began to pump your cock, giving up a few licks. He seemed to proud of himself as he watch your face twist around in pleasure. He brought the tip up to his mouth and took it in. He gave a satisfied hum as he took your whole length down his throat.

”What a good boy you are...” You said as you gripped his hair. You thrusted into his mouth, watching Jesse gag as his eyes began to water. He seemed content as he began bobbing his head to your thrust.

It was a sight to see. Having the big strong man be all submissive. You knew you were close to finishing from the tightness down there. You pulled him away as Jesse looked up at you confused.

You grinned as you pushed Jesse back down the bed. He gave out a small gasp.

You grabbed the lube from the drawer you kept it in. Coating two fingers in it. You smirked as you watch Jesse spread his legs and hold them in place with his hands. You moved his panties so you can insert one finger into him. He gasped feeling your finger enter him.

You felt his walls twitching from the new feeling. You moved your finger around, testing it out before inserting another one. Jesse gasped feeling another finger in him. He let out a low moan as you began to thrust your fingers into him. You made a scissoring motion with your fingers to prep him. Jesse letting out moans as you did. You took your fingers out and went to began lube yourself up.

”Ready..?” You said as you aligned yourself to his entrance.

”Yes sir!” He said. Desperate to feel you inside of him. You thrusted into him. Looking at McCree gasp and tilt his head back. You grabbed onto his hips as you began to move into him slowly and softly.

”Look at you..Taking me in so well.” You said as you kept moving. You felt Jesse move his hips, trying to get more friction.

”Please Daddy! Go faster-!” He said as he tried to grind into you.

”Whatever you say my dear..” You thrusted into him hard. Picking up the pase as Jesse kept moaning.

Honestly fucking Jesse McCree in stockings, a garter belt, and panties is the best thing ever. It turned you on.

You thrusted into him fast and hard. You took his cock out of the panties. They were wet from all his precum.

You played with his tip as you kept thrusting.

Jesse reached up to touch you. Giving off his kind smile before flipping you both over. You were surprised.

You watched as Jesse position himself in top of you, grabbing your length before sitting himself down onto it. He began to bounce onto you. You holding his hips to steady him as you watched him ride you.  
  
You let out some groans along with Jesse. He grinding and bouncing on you. You thrusted your hips up suddenly, Jesse gasping and throwing his head back.

”Oh fuck-! There daddy please.” He moaned out as he tried to go harder down onto you. You thrusted hard into him, knowing damn well you hit his prostate which gave him so much pleasure. Jesse began touching himself to bring out more pleasure.

”Daddy...daddy!” He began moaning out as he got close to his climax. Gripping onto you as he went faster before climaxing.

You finished right behind him. Riding out both of your orgasms before removing yourself from Jesse.

You gave him a kiss.

”Let’s go shower now-“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS BAD IK I haven’t written in YEARS


	3. author note

y’all I’ve been sleeping for like three days straight I’ll update this tomorrow I’m sorry :(

**Author's Note:**

> IK THIS ONE WAS KINDA SAD I mostly write sad stories ok


End file.
